


Danny Boy

by lyo24boi



Series: Hymn For The Cursed [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex in the locker room, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, double shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-shot, Scott and Isaac have been able to keep their relationship a secret (not including Stiles). But now, as Scott already has two werewolf pack members, the other being Danny, that's about to change. Season 3 spoiler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny Likes Everybody

"McCall, get over here!" Finstock yelled as they got back into the locker room. "What the hell was that?" Scott looked at him perplexed. "That last shot, what was that? I told you before, this is not the gymnastics team."

"Are you being serious, coach?" Scott began. "I mean, we did win the game."

"True, but no one likes a show-off."

Scott only shrugged, recalling every time he'd seen Jackson Whittemore show-off, even during Scott's freshmen year.

"Just…no more leaping if you can help it, alright?" Scott nodded and walked off to get out of his sweat-laden gear.

"I swear the man gripes _just_ because he can," Isaac said lowly as Scott walked up next to him, the blonde already unlatching his knee guards.

"He means well…I think," Scott added as he tore his jersey over his head.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Isaac said, stripping out of his under-armour and down to his jock.

"Yeah," Scott said, smirking at the thought of their _plans_.

"Good game, Scott," Danny said from behind them, changing next to the parallel lockers.

"You, too, Danny," Scott said, turning back to smile at his awesome goalie.

"Hey, McCall!" called Finstock again, now in office. Scott sighed to himself, clad only in his boxer-briefs and a beater now. He shuffled over to the office and walked in. "How's Stilinski?"

"Uh—"

"Is he gonna' be able to play next week? 'Cuz I _really_ don't wanna' have to play Greenberg if I don't have to."

"He should be able to, but I'll check with him over the weekend and see how he's feeling."

"Alright, buddy. Just let him know that he better be ready, though, or else I may have to reconsider his position on first line." Scott nodded eagerly and hurried out. He found the locker room to be emptier than he'd left it, finding only Isaac, Danny (both fully dressed), and Ramirez still left; the former two were recounting a specific play that was exceptionably memorable.

"You guys ready to go?" Scott asked, walking over to them and proceeding to dress himself in loungier clothes.

"Yeah, so hurry up," Isaac teased, turning back to Danny to keep talking while Scott slipped on a large-sized t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts.

As they walked out to the parking lot, Danny inquired further. "So you're living together right?"

"Yep," Scott replied, helmet in hand. "Since last year."

"How is that?"

"Scott's mom is an amazing cook," Isaac replied without missing a beat. Danny smiled and dug into his pocket for his keys to his Yaris.

"Have you heard from Ethan?" Scott asked, though hesitantly; it was an obvious sore subject for him. Danny only shook his head lightly and they reached the lot.

"Night, _alpha_ ," Danny said, smirking at Scott. Scott smiled back, exchanged a five-shake with him, and Danny nodded at Isaac.

"Have a good weekend," Isaac said and he and Scott diverged for Scott's motorcycle. They stopped next to it, Isaac placing his helmet on the seat as they pretended to have a conversation before going home. Danny's car finally started up, his lights flashing on, and he drove off. Once Scott's second beta was out of hearing distance the alpha finally sighed. "Why aren't we telling him again?" Isaac asked. "It's Danny…of all people that'd understand and accept us, it'd be him."

Scott shrugged as they walked back towards the building. "I just don't want it getting around. 'Cuz of _her_."

"Why does it matter what Allison thinks? She's not gonna' start hunting us because of _that_."

"I just…I dunno.' Maybe we'll tell Danny."

"Just think about it," Isaac said, wrapping his arm around Scott's backside and slipping his hand into the outer pocket of his shorts. Scott grinned up at the blonde and Isaac winked back at him. When they entered the building again, rather quietly, Isaac removed his hand and they crept through the building back towards the locker room, listening intently for any other heartbeats in the hallways and then in the lacrosse headquarters.

Deciding the coast was clear, they walked into the dark locker room and Isaac turned around, facing Scott and leading him over to the benches. Isaac's back bumped up against one of the lockers and Scott leaned forward, wiping the smirk off of the blonde's face as he stole a number of passionate kisses from his lips. Their lips molded together, their tongues sliding back and forth as Scott grinded against his secret boyfriend.

Isaac slipped his hands down to Scott's shorts-clad bum and squeezed through the fabric, pulling his alpha closer and harder into him. "Mmph," Scott moaned, feeling Isaac's erection frot hard against his lower abdomen. Scott brought his hands to Isaac's waist, trying to do the same but unable to as Isaac slipped his hands beneath Scott's two waistbands.

…

Danny pulled back into the parking lot, having sworn aloud and making a U-turn after he realized he'd left a vital textbook in his locker. "Hopefully it's still unlocked," Danny grumbled to himself, walking past Scott's bike as he did so. He made a mental note of curiosity, but it was only when he reached his locker that a red flag in his head went up. "They're not…crap." He closed his eyes and made his best attempt at heightening his hearing. And for a short few seconds, his maltrained attempts worked.

His ears pointed him in the direction of the locker room. His nose, however, failed to pick up any scents of blood—possibly a good thing. Yet, his nose did pick up something: a smell that was all too familiar. And his werewolf hearing deciphered a couple sounds beneath the constant drumming of a few of the shower heads: moaning. _"Maybe Isaac took off and Scott stayed behind to…oh wow he really is in there with someone."_ He could hear the skin on skin and, every now and then, a whimper.

Danny slowly and quietly crept into the room, careful not let the door close all the way by placing his textbook between it and the frame. Using his stealth tricks Scott had tried to teach him, Danny got in view of the shower and was stunned to see the sight before him: arms stretched out straight against the wall was Isaac Lahey, head drooped as their alpha pounded into him from behind. Scott's hands were gripping tight around Isaac's hips as he thrust into the beta, his cheek flush with Isaac's back so his head was such that one could only see the back of it.

Danny's mouth fell open and he quietly leaned against one of the locker ends. His hand quickly slipped into his tightened skinny jeans and gripped his aching erection. It was that ass. That tan ass that clenched and loosened each time its hips thrust forward. And those legs. The wet hair, the muscles, the sheen. Danny's breathing quickly roughened. His dick ached with excitement at seeing the pair. At seeing Scott.

"…fuck…" he heard Isaac pant and he tugged even harder, tighter. Scott's arms moved, changing so that one was wrapped around Isaac's abdomen and the other's hand was pumping Isaac's dick. "Hah…Scott…" Isaac breathed out, visibly pushing back against the brunette. Scott's head turned so the bridge of his nose was aligned with Isaac's skin, his eyes clearly clenched and his jaw completely fallen, his breath even more exhausted than Danny's as he let out a pleasured gasp.

Danny picked up on every detail. And every detail brought him _that_ much closer. His body was on a power surge of enthrallment. Lust pulsed through his body with every stroke and every detail. The thrusts. The swearing. The nipping. The exhaling. It was all too much. He'd never been turned on so much, Ethan only coming close as they never made it far enough to be _this_ hot. And Danny loved it. He loved watching them. The pure sight of Scott pounding into Isaac. In the shower. In the _school_ locker room. The steam illuminated only by the moonlight. His head fell back against the metal casing he leaned against.

And that's when he made a sound.


	2. ScIsaac Likes Danny

"Shit," Isaac said first, quickly turning so Scott slipped out of him, facing his back to the lockers and not daring to look behind him.

"D-Danny?" Scott suddenly said upon seeing the face of the peeping tom; the alpha was covering his hard-on the best he could, certainly not as self-conscious or embarrassed as the blonde next to him.

"Danny?" Isaac said, surprised that _that_ was the source of the sound.

"I, uh…" Danny mumbled, having immediately taken his hand out of his pants when Scott discovered him.

"Um, yeah, we were just…" Scott mumbled, too, still standing there awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just, uh, I just forgot something here," he said, annunciating the last phrase slowly. Scott only nodded and both of them looked away in opposite directions. Danny's cheeks reddened a little when he discretely looked over the front of Scott's form, looking away only when he saw Scott's eyes flicker, possibly indicating that they'd look back at Danny looking at him. "So how long have you two been…together?" he asked after a moment, still not looking up.

"Since, uh, since we, since Isaac—" Scott stumbled to answer.

"Since last year," Isaac answered clearly, his chin bumping against his shoulder as he turned his face, his eyes, though, caught on Scott. "Since I moved in with him."

"Oh," was all Danny responded with. The taller brunette shifted a little and Scott looked Danny up and down, just as subtle as his beta had a moment ago. It was then that he noticed Danny was bulging in the front of his denims.

Scott smirked a little and just let his hands naturally fall to his side. The movement caught Danny's eyes and he couldn't force himself to look away from the brilliant image before him: Scott's full-length erection blazing up at the ceiling. Danny found himself taking a step back and bumped back into the locker he'd just been masturbating against; yes, while Scott was bigger for a guy his height, it was the pure godliness of the sight before him that took his breathe away. And Scott noticed that, too.

But as daring as Scott had become, even he couldn't get out the words without stuttering. "Do you, uh, do you wanna' join us?" he more posed than tempted. Isaac just turned a little to look at him, confused and agitated at not being consulted first.

"This is definitely not helping my crush on you," Danny said quietly and inadvertently to himself, and when he saw Scott and Isaac's faces, he realized that not only had he forgotten about the whole super-werewolf-hearing-thing, but that they heard him. "I, uh…" Danny began, seeing Scott's eyebrow lift.

"How long?" Scott asked, taking a step closer. When Danny didn't answer, he took another step forward. "How long?" Isaac even turned around completely to see what was happening, both of his hands needed to cover himself.

"Since our first game together," Danny said, wincing.

"Really?" Scott said, surprised.

Danny nodded, looking back at Isaac to see that asshole smirk on his face: his fellow beta was clearly amused. "It's a sports-thing," Danny finally admitted after returning his gaze to Scott. "Plus, it didn't help things at the formal that year."

Scott looked at him puzzled for a moment, and then the memory came to him and Scott smirked again. "So, things like this?" he said as he was suddenly right before the taller brunette, wrapping his wet arms around Danny's neck in an all too familiar motion.

"Uh…" Danny could only mumble, feeling Scott's erection against his jeans. Scott was smirking just like Isaac, and when their eyes met both of Scott's eyebrows bounced; he was tempting him…and it was working. "Scott, I…" He looked away from Scott again, back at Isaac to see the other boy, too, had revealed himself completely as the blonde had crossed his arms.

"C'mon," Scott said, unhooking his arms and leading one of Danny's rested hands to his erection. Danny gasped when he subconsciously wrapped his hand around Scott, the mix of heat coming through the wet-coldness, a sensation he wasn't all too familiar with—gay 'was his thing' but this, this was all new—and exciting. Scott placed his hand over Danny's on his cock and slowly led them into the shower, paying no mind or care to the older boy's clothes still clad to his body.

When the steam first hit Danny like a wall, he quickly kicked off his shoes and stepped onto the wet tile floor with his socks. And when they finally got back to where Isaac stood, Scott pulled him down by his neck with his other hand and kissed him. Their eyes closed and their lips began to move, Danny now guiding his hand along Scott's length _without_ the smaller boy's help. Isaac didn't wait long to apply himself, Danny suddenly finding the taller beta behind him with his lips attached to his neck and his hands under his shirt. Isaac caressed his smooth skin, gliding his wet hands over Danny's defined abdomen and then up over his pecks. Danny released Scott's dick when Isaac pulled his shirt over his head and Danny looked down to see Scott undoing his belt.

"Oh, god…" Danny gasped, the moment still extremely surreal.

But Scott stopped, too caring to not want to put Danny in an awkward situation. "Do you want us to stop?" Scott said, his fingers right at Danny's bottom button of his jeans.

Danny adamantly shook his head. "I want you, Scott," he panted out, Isaac never ceasing his now sucking and nipping at the back of Danny's neck and shoulder. "Just this once."

Scott nodded, listening intently to his beta's heartbeat, and proceeded. He undid the last button and pulled Danny's jeans down, crouching down as he did so. "AussieBum?" Scott said amusedly, eyeing the red and white elastic just waiting to be stripped down. The alpha didn't give Danny a chance to reply, though, as he pulled the yellow briefs down over Danny's aching erection, his raging dick bobbing out as he did so.

"Scott, you don't have to—ah…" Scott took two short licks before taking Danny into his mouth. The taller brunette's head fell back onto Isaac's shoulder and the blonde pressed their full bodies together as he began to grind into Danny's ass. "God…you guys…ah…not gonna'…" Scott was bobbing on Danny's dick, using as many of the amateur techniques he'd picked up over the last year to pull Danny as far out of his head as possible. Isaac was sinking his human teeth into Danny's shoulder close to his neck, his arms wrapped vertically around Danny's shoulders and upper arms as he ground into his ass, his dick even catching on Danny's hole every now and then as the brunette pushed back and forth between the couple. Danny had both of his hands wrapped in their hair, one grabbing taut on the wet brown locks in front of him and the other near the base of Isaac's neck.

The frantic pulsing in Danny's dick became the telling sign that he was close and Scott, somehow able to pick up on it, pulled off. Isaac stopped grinding and Danny noticed that they've been communicating with each other with their locked hands around Danny's thigh. "What do you want, Danny?" Scott said through his delightfully abused lips.

Danny pulled his alpha up by his shoulders and grabbed Scott's ass with his large hands. "This," he said firmly, giving his globes a squeeze for annunciation. Scott only smirked at him before engaging in another passionate kiss. But only for a moment, as he pulled back and got into the very position Isaac had been in when Danny first found them. Danny looked back at Isaac and the blonde nodded, indicating that Danny had _his_ blessing, too.

Scott's second beta walked up behind Scott and crouched down as Scott had just been a moment ago. He leaned forward and tasted the inside of those cheeks he'd been longing for since the boy's sophomore year. Scott moaned, having never had anyone do that to him before; even Isaac was enthralled with Danny's actions, making mental notes to do that in the future. Scott pushed back on that tongue, urging Danny to go further than just the outer ring and the creases. And Danny obliged. He stiffened his tongue and drove in as far as he could go, his lips sealed around Scott's hole. "Danny…" Scott moaned, pushing back even needier now.

Finally, Isaac patted Danny's shoulders and his fellow beta stood, getting the signal. Using the water still spraying down over them—just barely on their right side—Danny steadied himself at Scott's puckering hole and slowly began to push forward. Danny let out a deep exhale he didn't realize he'd been holding and stopped moving when he felt all of himself surrounded by Scott's heat. "You feel so amazing," Danny said breathily, and Scott only nodded, his head now fallen between his outstretched arms.

"Danny…m-move…" Scott finally whimpered.

And Danny was going to, but Isaac pressing back up against Danny's backside stopped him. "Not yet," Isaac said almost evilly. Danny turned to look at him but the sensation at the inside of his own ass told him everything. Isaac's two saliva-coated fingers pushed inside and Danny pushed forward, his head falling back on Isaac's shoulder once again. Scott groaned a little and Isaac thrust his fingers in and out only briefly. Using the spray, too, Isaac quickly replaced them with his dick and pushed forward even more slowly than Danny had with Scott—Danny was a lot tighter and it had been a lot longer.

"Wow…" Isaac breathed out after all of Danny was around him. His human nails dug into Danny's hip and he turned to kiss Danny's cheeks. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Danny said through a strained breath, picking his head back up to look down at the wanton Scott before him. He pulled back a little out of Scott, forcing Isaac to take a step back and then he pushed forward again. Taking the hint, Isaac began to match Danny's timing, pushing into him just enough as Danny met him halfway. Scott, too, did the same, pushing back on Danny to get him deeper inside. And soon, they found a quasi-perfect rhythm where all three of them were moaning and gasping and groaning in a dazing pleasure.

It didn't last long. There was too much tension. Too much unrequited history. Too much lust and foreplay. Danny, of course, came first. Everything was overwhelming him: the heat in front, the burn in the back, and the pinnacle of the realization that this was _actually_ happening. With a final thrust forward and a final shock to his prostate, he hunched over Scott, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso and poured himself deep inside him. Scott turned and kissed him, making out with Danny through his entire orgasm while Isaac refused to relent. He was next, though, having already endured a tremendous pounding from Scott not long ago—the clenching around his dick not helping either.

Isaac hunched over onto Danny, the three boys just resting there under the now-warm-borderline-cool spray of the shower head. Isaac planted a kiss on Danny's shoulder and finally pulled out. He squatted in front of Scott, jerked him a bit and took his boyfriend's erection into his mouth. He tasted some of himself on Scott, and Scott began to moan again as Danny began to thrust, forcing Scott deeper into Isaac. And within two drives into those amazing nerves, Scott was coming hard into Isaac's eager mouth.

Isaac actually swallowed. He stood up between Scott's arms and forced him upright, against his own chest and kissed him. Scott tasted all three of them, kissing harder into Isaac's mouth as Danny began to nibble at his neck and push in a little again. "That was…fuck…" Isaac breathed, resting his forehead against Scott's.

"Yeah…" Scott panted.

"You okay, Danny?" Isaac asked. Danny only nodded, his own forehead resting on the back of Scott's head. "I think he's in a little bit of shock," Isaac whispered to Scott.

"I think so, too," Scott replied, smirking.

Isaac was ready to lead them back to the benches to get dressed when he looked down and noticed that Danny had never removed his black socks. "Sorry about the socks, Danny," Isaac said, grinning.


End file.
